1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to transducer assemblies with cable assemblies used for instrumentation of fluid processes. More particularly, it relates to transducer and cable assemblies applicable for liquid and gas flow meters.
2. Background Information
Hydrocarbons, in both liquid and gas phases, are transported from place to place via pipelines. It is desirable to know with accuracy the amount of fluid flowing in the pipeline, particularly when the fluid is changing hands, an event referred to as “custody transfer.” Even where custody transfer is not taking place, measurement accuracy is desirable, and in these situations, ultrasonic flow meters are commonly used.
An ultrasonic flow meter typically includes two or more transducers employing the piezoelectric effect, each secured inside of a dedicated port in the body of the flow meter. The body of the flow meter may also be referred to as a spool piece. The arrangement used to couple the transducers within the port also seals the fluid within the flow meter. Thus, the spool piece and the coupled transducers or transducer assemblies create a sealed housing and pressure boundary that contains the fluid that is flowing through the meter.
To measure fluid flow through the meter, a pair of transducers is positioned such that the piezoelectric elements of the transducers are adjacent the inner surface of the spool piece, and such that each transducer of the pair faces the other of the pair that is positioned on opposite sides of the fluid-carrying bore of the spool piece. The transducers transmit and receive electric signals back-and-forth across the fluid stream.
Each transducer is coupled to a cable that extends through the end connector of the transducer to the exterior of the spool piece, and to a remote location, typically an electronics enclosure mounted on or adjacent to the spool piece. The electric signals created by the piezoelectric element of the particular transducer are carried by the cable to an acquisition circuit board housed within the electronics enclosure, where the signals may be processed and subsequently used to determine the fluid flow rate through the meter.
In typical meter designs, the transducer cables are run to the electronics enclosure along the outer surface of the meter body. If unprotected, the cables and transducers would be exposed to possible damage during shipping and installation, and, upon installation, from falling debris and livestock. Consequently, it is common to employ robust and thus relatively expensive cables in an attempt to resist damage and degradation.
Protective coverings or shrouds for transducer cables may be employed. However, while protecting the transducer cables and associated end connectors from damage, the coverings limit the space available for the cable assemblies. Conventional cable assemblies that may be employed in meters providing such protection may be too large or difficult to install and service. A cable assembly for installation in a meter where the transducer and cable connector is covered or otherwise employed in a relatively small space, and one that has features that simplify the assembly of transducer assemblies or flow meters or that reduce manufacturing, assembly, or transportation costs of the same would be desirable.